


Star Yogs: Prologue

by Hypnoticupacake



Series: Star Yogs [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, The Yogscast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:36:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5238140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypnoticupacake/pseuds/Hypnoticupacake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We begin our adventure into the Star Wars universe</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The fall of the Republic

The Galactic Imperial Navy for the OuterRim lay in standard blockade formation over the forested world below. Calac 4, a dead world in a dead system, once the heart of the Calac system it had met it's fall so many years ago beneath the rising might of the new order. Inhabited by almost 4 billion the planet had declared loyalty to the Republic during the early years of the Clone Wars against the Confederate forces a brave move for an OuterRim world. Invaded three times during the war it had been a key point for the Republic in the OuterRim but their grip quickly fell to ruin as the war drew closer to its bitter end.

As the confederate fleet broke the Republic blockade, tens of Jedi had traveled planet side rather than flee back to Republic space, they had rallied their forces, both clones and planetary resistance groups against the new invasion. For close to a year they had held out, as Republic and Separatist fleets fought for orbital control, resulting in little to no outside assistance. By the time i, a newly appointed Admiral had finally taken control of the orbit the war was drawing to its end, but still hundreds of thousands of battle droids occupied the surface, fighting against a slowly dwindling defence force...the Jedi. It had been then that Order 66 had fallen, as hundreds of clone reinforcements decended on the capital, the last defence. What resulted was a planet wide revolt, near all the remaining clones planet wide declaring for the Jedi, choosing to side with those they had followed, their long struggle and their loyalty to their Jedi overpowering their new hidden orders. The resistance fighters siding with them as well, the government quickly declaring itself seperate of the New Order as the Empire rose from the blood soaked ruins of the Republic.

I had watched as the Empire had decended on the planet, thousands upon thousands of troops, hundreds of star ships all with a single command, "Obliterate everything and everyone...make an example to the galaxy of what happens to those who side with the Jedi."

 

And now there was nothing but trees and burntout ruins, the only signs of life a well hidden and heavily fortified Imperial dig sight and a secret sub terrain base housing hundreds of fighters and soldiers. And here he stood once more, no longer an admiral, but as the Grand Moff for the OuterRim. Lewis Tarkin stood upon the command deck of his own flagship, the G.I.N Enforcement, from which he commanded the entire OuterRim, and from where he would break any resistance to his Empire just as he had broken this dead world so many years ago. The Jedi were gone, and so soon would be the rebels and their admirable, but ultimately hopeless attempt at a rebellion.


	2. Fall of Calac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Republic fleet breaks through, the Jedi face a new threat as they fight to protect the people and hold the capital city

"Commander Jones Sir" the voice came clear across the sounds of war as enemy shells continued to bombard the city. "Yes Captain" the young Jedi Padawan replied to the clone captain as he approached. "Sir the enemy is making another assault on the eastern gate, if we don't reinforce their numbers soon it'll be over run" the clone replied. Duncan rose to his feet and grabing up his saber and other pieces of equipment, "Captain Vex send a man back to the command centre with this information, let them know what's going on and to send more reinforcements" the Padawan commanded "meanwhile gather up what forces we have in our garrison  and let's get to that eastern gate before our forces there fall." Captain Vex nodded and became giving out the orders as Duncan began to run towards the gate. Hopefully he wouldn't be too late, or they would all be doomed.

 

At the command centre located close to the city centre several Jedi and clone commanders stood around an old beaten up holo projecter, analysing the city conditions and their ever dwindling supplies at hand. The images flickering due to the devises ever declining condition. One thing was certain to everyone at that table, without assistance in the form of supplies they would soon be out of ammo and food and the droids would crush them within days of such a failure. However more important matters were at hand as a clone trooper can rushing up the steps "General" he said stoping before Jedi Master Elushiia and saluting, his purple strip clearly identitying him as one of her own troops. "Speak your mind trooper" she said calmly, she soft voice soothing the tired out clone. He took a deep breath before begining "General the droids have launched an assault on the Eastern Gate, we need forces to reinforce it right now". "Very well" she responded calmly "get back to camp and have Captain Vex move our devision up to defend the gate at once, that should be eno...", "Captain Vex and the devision have already moved to defend the gate ma'm, they sent me back to gather more reinforcements from command". "Who.." Master Elushiia seemed to be in shock for a split second before her mind quickly located it's problems source "Duncan" she said as if it were a swear.

"Yes General, he's leading the men as we speak" the clone confirmed but their was little need, Master Elushiia was already deep in thought 'where did I go wrong with this one' she thought 'I give him one order, stay in the camp and the second Im not there he's off to battle'. A look of annoyance breaking her usually calm face Master Elushiia finally came to a decision "Commander" she said addressing her own Purple clone commander "Yes General" he replied, his gruff voice coming back from across the holo table. "Take this trooper and rally my own reserves to defend the gate, Gul'Vek" she now addressed one of her fellow Jedi at the table "you and I will go ahead to rain in my Padawan and his troopers before he gets himself or his division killed" she finished before striding off down the steps towards the Eastern Gate, Gul'Vek following her with a grin on his face, always keen for anither scrap with the clankers. Commander Clain picked his helmet up off of the table, placing the heavily scratched and dinged up helmet over his head, it's Purple markings faint against the White of the armours base colour, "come on son" he said addressing the only remaining purple clone "we've got work to do" before moving off down the stairs towards Elushiia camp, it's purple banner guiding their way.


	3. Fall of Calac Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle begins to hold the gate

Duncan emerged from from the streets of the outer city and into the square of the Eastern Gate. He was immediately met with the cries of war as clones rushed across the field to hold back the droid assault. The large door which sealed the entrance had already been breached and droids were begining to march through and into the city, firing at anything that moved. Duncan unclipped his light saber and ignited it, the blue blade appearing before him with a soft hum as he rushed forward to meet the enemy head on. "Jedi, Fire Fire" the droids managed before his first slash fell, sweeping through the crowd of droids with slash after slash of his blade, effectively taking down a group of droids. However his haste to enter battle he had gotten himself too deep into the droid forces effectively being surrounde. All of a sudden droids began to fall all around him as he turned to spot Captain Vex and his men entering the square and making their way to towards him, blasters firing as they crossed the ground between them.

"Captain we need to push them back" Duncan said as the captain and his men approached him, motioning towards the droids "have your men blast a path through and keep them at bay out of city while I get the gates closed" Vex nodded looking around before directing his men into the firefight and raising his own duel pistols to battle. The clones pushed forward almost effortlessly, few falling as the enemy was quickly pushed from the city, a year of combat giving them all the experience they required. "Commander the clankers are out" Vex shouted across the battle to the young Padawan, nodding Duncan deignited his blade, clipped his saber to his belt before raising his hands towards the gate. 'The force is in everything, it binds all things together, it is where we Jedi draw our strength, our resolve, our knowledge' he heard his masters voice from within as he connected with the doors, feeling the force flow through him as if he was a conduit, it's power begining to pull the door closed as it obeyed his thoughts effortlessly.

Several clones gave premature cheers as the door neared closed its Iron rienforcements mere centimetres away from each other before they were suddenly blow apart before the Republic troops. Pieces went flying in all directions, clones and padawans alike fell to the dirt, ears ringing from the blast. "What in the blazes was that" Duncan said as he struggled to his feet before sighting the cause of the explosion. Hovering inches off the ground where the door had been the Separatist tank was already moving forward through the broken gates, advancing on the Padawan and his clones. "Tank" he heard Vex yell as he rolled back out of the machines path, grabing up his pistols as he did. Duncan backed up, unsure what to do as the droid occupying the tank stared him down. Duncan was focused on the droid, so much that he didn't see her until the cyan lightsaber pierced the droids chest and out of nowhere a young girl appeared ontop of the tank, remaining there for a few seconds before leaping to the floor in front of a stunned Duncan. She was well tonned from cher Jedi training and field action with lightly tanned skin and deep green eyes like the forests of Endor. "Come on bucket brain we've got an army to fight" she said playfully before runing back into the battle as the tank exploded and more droids flowed through the breached gates. "took your time getting here" Duncan joked back at his fellow Padawan learner igniting his own blade and leaping into the droid assault "but that's fairly typical of you isn't it Selendis" Duncan laughted back.

Selendis laughted as she brought her blade up through a super battle droid "Your one to joke, couldn't even protect a gate from some crummy droids with out my help" she taunted back.

"They had a TANK" Duncan stressed back to her as he force pushed a battle droid into the remanents of the gate after slicing it's main body "What did you want me to do" he asked her as he sliced through another nearby cluster of battle droids. "This" she answered before force leaping across and out of the city onto the turret of an approaching tank, cutting down it's driver before tossing a grenade inside. Without missing a beat she gracefully forward flipped off of the tank as it exploded before landing perfectly, her blade cutting down the closest droid before she spun on the spot cutting down the surrounding pack of clankers in a beautiful display of cyan.

"Always the fighter" Duncan said more to himself than anyone else as he watched on before himself rushing forward to meet her at the front line with the clone close behind, war cries going up all around them as the 2 Padawans lead the charge. "For the Republic" "For liberty" "For the Padawans" "For Calac" "FOR THE JEDI" the final cri ringing out clear as Selendis and Duncan both lifted thier blades to the sky and led the  charge into the enemy assault force.

 

 Master Elushiia ran into the field of battle to find the gate in ruins. Pieces lay in chunks across the square, a destroyed tank stood still ablaze in the centre of the courtyard surrounded by both droid and clone bodies. 'Are we too late' she worried briefly for the lives of all who remained before she heard the shouting of war cries and battle from outside the city. Sprinting up the stairs to the battlements on the wall, closely followed by Gul,Vek the two reached the top and stood in awe as they observed the field of battle beyond the city limits. "Well well master, it appears your Padawan has this well under control" said Gul,Vek smugly, the Rodian's eyes glistening as he watched the battle. 

"General what are your orders" Commander Clain inquired from below as him and his clones arrived in their purple decalled uniforms. "Form a perimeter in and outside of the gates, we will bring our people back to the city while you hold it" she said calmly "and if you have time plug up the door way with something" before she lept of the wall and landed on the outside soil before sprinting off towards the battle quickly followed by Gul'Vek.

As they approached the mixed group of clones and Jedi Padawan, Master Elushiia called out to the group above the sounds of battle. "Troopers, fallback to the city limits with the rest of the legion" ordered before turning on the Padawans, mostly her own "Jones get back to the city at once" her calm voice showing hints of displeasement. "But master we have them on the run, we ca...." he tried to argue but to no avail Elushiia cut him off "We are here to protect that city not attack the enemy, I won't ask again" Duncan scowled at his master but ultimatly gave in, savouring the last of his assaults success before turning to fallback with the clones.

Once within the city Elushiia ordered her clones to repair the gate and hold the wall before taking her own Padawan aside. "What we're you thinking my young Padawan" she said hands on hips. "I tell you to wait for orders and you go charging off into battle without my permission, Duncan remember your teachings...a Jedi uses the force for knowledge and defence, never attack. You may not see it as important and in other times you might see it so but it is our duty to the Republic to protect the innocent, those who cannot protect themselves" she watched for his reaction, her eyes cool and calm as he took in her words, her deep blue eyes seaming pools of infinite knowledge in that moment. "I..I understand..i just fail to see...to believe...with all this war and hate surrounding us" he said in a saddened tone. Master Elushiia placed an arm on his shoulder "and that is why you fail" she said comfortably as possible "In time you will come to this realisation, but only by yourself, force you into these ideas I cannot, you must find them for yourself" she said before leading her Padawan up the stairs to the battlements from where they could view the battlefield. "What happened here however was not a failure...you defended this city, all its citizen are safe cause you  defended them..purhapse you are closer than you think to that ideal" she said before looking out over the field, Padawan beside her as the planets moon rose alive the horizen, it's blue light showering the 2, their silhouettes black against the blue night.


	4. Fall of the Jedi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Republic makes its move to retake the planet and bring in a new era

 

"Report" the young admiral commanded as he walked onto the bridge as his ship exited hyperspace. "Sir we have standard enemy blockade formation, we detect 5 stations and 13 ships with more most likely on the way soon enough" the bridge officer replied from below as the admiral walked the central catwalk to the bridges front, watching as his fleet left hyperspace around him, the beige and red hulls breaking up the black endlessness of space. "Luietenant, command all ships to engage the enemy fleet laying in orbit around the planet, concentrat your fire on their shields and weapon systems". "Yes sir" the Luietenant replied before begining to relay the order. 'now let the battle begin' Lewis Tarkin thought to himself as his ships moved to attack formation.

\-----

As the RSS Avenger crossed their ships bow it's starboard weapon systems were bombarded by the CIS ships as they fled the ruins of their orbital stations, making for the refuge of the far side of the planet. Tarkin turned to the holo board at the rear of the bridge, pressing a button along the console. As he did the holo image of a Clone Commander appeared before him. "Commander Gerex, we have our opening you may begin your landing approach on the city" Tarkin ordered the clone.

"Very good admiral we'll have the city blockade broken within a cycle" the clone responded with a salute. "Very good, i also have commands direct from the Chancellor himself, you are to initiate military order 0-6-6, leave non alive, inform your men and begin your landing at once commander, we will inform the ground forces once we have communications up and running" The clone seemed to blank out for a second before the order was processed curtesy of the Control Chips hidden deep within their minds. Coming alert and responding immediately the clone was back to normal "Yes admiral it will be done" he replied before cutting off the transmintion. "Captain Seleneon" Tarkin commanded across the holo table to the ships captain "get me a transmission to the surface, its time to issue the order from the Chancellor".

"Sir" the captain questioned "should we not wait for the commanders forces to arrive first". "Captain, every second the Jedi live is another second they could be warned, they must all be wiped out if the peace is to be maintained" the captain looked unsure but agreed with the admirals words either way Tarkin smiled his cunning smile at the captain "do not threat captain, I assure you the Chancellor rarely does anything with out a strategy in mind".

 

 

Far below the fleet Master Elushiia had at last returned to the command centre, all the remaining Jedi leaders and clone commanders had gathered to witness the republic fleet and prepare for any CIS counter attack on the surface. The holo images of the Republic Cruisers flickered of to reveal Admiral Tarkin, standing proud in his uniform, showering in the pride of his latest victory.

"Congratulations Admiral, another successful victory" Clone Commander Knneto stated as the admiral frowned "Their is still much to do I'm afraid, speaking of reinforcements have made it through and are inbound, as well as this you and your fellow clones have new orders, directly from the chancellors office, patch me through to all legions at once commander" Tarkin waited as the commander pressed some buttons before nodding. Elushiia found the admirals words odd, orders just for clones, and he had yet to even acknowledge the Jedi, she was about to speak before Tarkin began once more. "To all clone troopers of the Republic...your Chancellor sends direct orders to you, initiate order 0-6-6 at once...failure is not an option, show no mercy. These are his commands" finishing with a quick smile before the message cut off.

Confusion filled the force around her as her fellow Jedi stood confused by the message, that was before it was filled with surprise and suffering as the blasters opened fire across the city. Elushiia dived to the floor as Gul'Vek ignited his light green Saber, deflecting multiple shots before just as many were placed into his back. The rodian fell to the floor, eyes wide, the star like specks of light within them slowly fading as his life force returned to the world around him, his saver falling to the floor before her. Elushiia was shocked as she saw clones being gunned down by blasters, she could hear clones screaming everywhere around her, the separatists she thought defeated was their no hope left. 

The gun fire quickly eased and an orange decaled clone hand reached down before her, she looked up as the clone helped her to her feet. She pushed back from him as she stood, reaching for her own Saber as she did. "No no General it's all alright, we're all good here, general trust me..its me dak" he said removing his helmet to reval daks scared cheek.

Elushiaa halted her movements but remained on guard, however she could almost sense the truth of his statements however the force was weakening almost, becoming filled with suffering and death and...betrayal. "What's going on here, what the hell just happened" she demanded looking around suspiciously before Dak replied "I have no idea..some sort of..mind control of sorts or something, half the unit went mad started murdering you Jedi, other half...well I guess we..resisted it or something" he said, confusion masking his face.

Elushiaa calmed down slightly "how many remain..resisted" she asked unsurely. Dak shook his head "can't say, but from the looks and sounds of things we're still losing troops, data says we've lost at least 1/3 so far of our garrison"

Elushiaa pushed her doubt to the back of her mind as she took in the info, watching the remaining clones around her as they shock their heads, some were in shock, some just continued to serve, moving through the bodies checking for any that may be still alive..but none were, of a Jedi leadership of 14 she was all that remained...the padawans..she had to find them


End file.
